1 Month
by Caffiene-K
Summary: It's silent, the tension thick and palpable, the words sinking in for both of them. She's staring at him, having no idea what just happened. She's silently praying he'll stop her from walking out the door, walking out of his life.


_A/N: Note, this is inspired by another Castle fanfiction story, I completely forgot which one. And it's a little cliche. If you know which story this one sounds similar too, please tell me so I can credit them._

 _They might be a little OOC._

* * *

"I got it."

It's late at night and they're in bed, exhausted after a long day at the precinct. It's silent, comfortable, but her voice pierces the dark.

Their cozy, tucked away from the rest of the world; her head on his chest, their legs entangled and his strong arms guarding her. He's trailing lazy patterns on her back, the cherry and vanilla scent he's come to love filling their space.

"Huh?" Castle half mumbles, his eyes flickering open slightly.

"The job, I got it." Kate says quietly, so much he has to strain to hear.

"Oh."

 _Oh._ He's letting it sink in, because it's still there, not anchoring as originally planned.

Castle knew what it meant, they had talked about it, had gone over various plans. But unknown to their partner, they had gone over every scenario possible. They had thought about it, about their future, and what this possible speed bump could mean.

Castle had been thinking selfishly, hoping that this new job offer would fall through, because he wanted Kate all for himself.

He confessed these thoughts to Alexis and his mother, both agreeing to one thing.

 _"If she gets it, and she's happy. You need to be happy for her."_  
That was Alexis, who was a firm believer in happiness, both her father's and Beckett's. _"That doesn't mean you should chase after her dad, how long have you been doing that? But if you really love each other, you'll work it out."_

Yeah, because the truth was he did love her, had for a long time. He could only hope she felt the same.

"Rick."

"...That's great. Have you taken it?" He asks, because he really is trying to be happy for her. And he is, but there's no details yet.

"Not yet, I mean, It's a big decision, DC you know?"

A soft glow lights the room as Kate sits up, turning on the lamp. She sits up, leaning against the headboard, and he copies, sitting next to her.

"Yeah, it's a big step."

It's huge, but he doesn't want to admit it. DC, the other side of the country, where he'll possibly never see her again. He could move, but Kate would never ask that of him, knowing Martha and Alexis, his family and _home_ were here.

"What do you think I should do?" Kate asks, facing him.

 _I think you should stay._

"Do what makes you happy." He offers a small smile that he knows she doesn't believe.

Kate's arms snake around him, her head falling against his shoulder. "You make me happy."

It's whispered and he barely catches it, but he does. He's grinning stupidly now, like a teenage boy who just got the prettiest girl in school on a date.

His heart swells with the love he has for the person in his arms.

"What am I supposed to do?" She mumbles.

 _Stay._

"Follow you heart."

He's being vague, they both know that. But Kate Beckett is a complicated mystery, one that he wants to solve. He can't ask her to stay, that would be selfish. But he can't tell her to go, she would think he was pushing her away.

Kate reached over, flicking the lamp off, and sliding back under the covers, where Castle was.

She sighed, closing her eyes, as Castle arms surrounded her. "My heart is right here."

* * *

Distant. That's all Kate has felt.

It'a month since she got the job, and the night before she's supposed to be on a plane.

Nothing much had happened. The boys had been slightly closer to her, slightly nicer. And she had gone out with Lanie and Alexis, slightly more than usual.

But nothing had changed with Castle, and out of everybody she _wanted_ it to change.

In fact he had been more distant. Not at the precinct as much, barely talking to her and hardly even touching her. Even at night, the time when they were the most physical had died down.

Kate felt guilty that she wanted him to be closer, wanted him to ask her to stay.

"Stop it." Lanie's voice spoke

"Stop what?"

They were at Lanie's apartment, a movie playing in the background and wine glasses in hand. It was Kate's last night, if she took the job. The group, minus the Castles, had gone out for drinks, before Lanie and Kate had gone back to the apartment to relax. Kate had been here more than the loft, in the past month.

"You're overthinking. Don't." Lanie ordered. "What's going on anyway?"

"It's Castle, he's been... weird. I mean I told him, about the job, on the first night, and he's been distant ever since."

"Distant how?"

"He doesn't come to the precinct that much and he's distant. It's weird... he's weird." Kate said, swinging her glass around slightly. Lanie rose an eyebrow, challenging her statement and Kate sighed. "We barely talk Lanie, the only thing I get is a 'good morning' or 'goodnight'. And he can barely look at me anymore."

Lanie sighed. "Look, this is a big thing for him, and even though you told him, he's still adjusting."

"But Lanie, I told him on the very first day. I opened up, now look what's happened." Kate said, sipping the red liquid.

"It's great you opened up, that's something he's been waiting for, but this is huge. He doesn't even know where your futures will go." Lanie said pointedly.

Kate sat on a stool, slouching as she sat.

"This job, what do you want?"

"This job is a great opportunity Lanie, but it's in DC, on the other side of the country. I can't just leave you, the guys, my dad or Castle-"

"But?" Lanie interjected.

"But, he hasn't said anything. He hasn't _done_ anything to stop me." Kate bristles.

"Girl what did you expect? Him on his knees begging and chasing after you? He's been doing that for a while now." Lanie quipped.

"No, but I wanted him to at least try to get me to stay." Kate said quietly. "It's like he wants me to go."

"Maybe that's his way of saying don't go. I love you girl, but you're stubborn. Maybe he thinks that asking you to stay will just be worse." Lanie said.

No. That's not what she was trying to portray. Truthfully she was torn. This job was her chance, her one, big chance.

But her dad, Lanie, the boys, her _family._ They were here, and so was her heart.

"Follow your heart Kate."

* * *

The opening of the front door managed to sound all around the loft, reaching every corner.

Castle slowly got up from his desk, making his way into the foyer, just in time to see Kate taking off her jacket.

"Hey." She said, placing her jacket on the holder.

"Where've you been?" Castle asked, trying to keep his tone light.

"I was at Lanie's." Kate replied, inching closer to him.

"It's nearly midnight Kate."

"Yeah?"

"I know you and Lanie are best friends, but you can't tell me you spent that whole time talking to her." Castle said, anger shading his tone.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Kate asked.

Castle shook his head. "You've barely been here Kate, it's like you've already made your decision."

"My decision on what?"

"The job." He stated coldly.

Kate looked at him, puzzled at his response. "We haven't even talked about it Castle. But don't worry, I know what you want." She muttered the last part, disappearing into the bedroom.

Kate didn't bother to see if he was following, not really caring.

"What are you doing Kate?"

She turned from her position in the middle of the room. He was in the doorway, unsteady.

"I'm packing. It's clear that you don't want me around. You've barely even looked at me since I told you about the job, and god Castle-" She stopped, choking on the words. "I _wanted_ you to stop me."

She turned back around, moving to the closet.

"Then stay."

"What's stopping me from going Castle? My dad, Lanie, the boys? I've talked to them, and they're all pretty happy for me." Kate said, getting angry.

"What do you- Have you not considered _me_ in this situation? Have you forgotten that we're in a relationship?" Castle asked, pushing into the room.

"Honestly? Yeah, I have." Kate admitted in a calm voice. "The past month, it hasn't felt like a relationship. Not when we've hardly talked, touched or looked at each other."

Ouch. That stung, travelling straight to Castle's heart, where it was hurting the most.

Kate threw random clothes in the bag, as the silence grew. She hoisted the bags, throwing them on the bed.

Bathroom, she needed to get past him, if she wanted to get in there.

She met his heaving chest, swallowing tightly. "Castle..."

It was an unspoken request, asking him to move. But Kate didn't know what she wanted him to do.

No, her heart was begging him to stay there. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her.

Her heart slowly broke when he stepped to the side, giving her a free path to the bathroom.

"Fine." Castle whispered lowly. He walked past her, brushing shoulders as he left the room.

Kate's resolve began to crumble as she was left alone in the dark room. The decision, the one she knew was _wrong,_ was beginning to stick out to her. But she still hadn't made up her mind.

* * *

Half an hour later and she was done, hoisting a large suitcase and duffel bag out of the room and into the foyer.

Castle was seated on the couch, zoning out as the tv continued it's advertisements.

"What are you going to do?" He asked, without looking up.

It was a double sided question, for present reference, and the job.

"My dad's, and then the airport. The agency pre-booked the flights." Kate replied trailing off. castle got off the couch with a sudden determination, she could see it in his eyes when he faced her.

"You're really doing this?" He questioned. She nodded.

It's silent now, and all they want to do is reach out for the other. Because Kate doesn't want to go, she'd thought everything through. It was her dream job, but this, right in front of her, was her dream life.

"Why are you leaving Kate? Tell me honestly." Kate flinches at the harshness in his voice. But she doesn't blame him. Everything they had been working for, in the last 4 years was slowly evaporating.

"This is my one chance Castle, my dream job. And I'm being selfish, I know but-"

He cuts her off, stepping closer to her. "But stay Kate. We can work things out, please."

"You're really choosing now, Castle?" She asks pointedly. "I've been waiting a month for this, for you to try and stop."

"I'm trying now." He pleaded. He was stupid, taking a month to try and stop her from going. But he didn't want to push her, but that's what had happened anyway.

"Why now?"

"Because I love you." He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear.

He sees every emotion possible flicker across her face, before she regains her poker face, an unemotional void.

"Doesn't seem like it." It slips out of her mouth and she mentally curses, because she really wasn't supposed to say that. And to anybody else, it wouldn't seem like big deal, but it is. Kate Beckett had just accused Richard Castle, the guy that's saved her life more times than she can count, the guy that's shadowed her for 4 years. She just accused him of not loving her. "Castle I-"

He visibly deflates, the passion in his eyes dulling away. "If that job means more than us? Take it, you'll be a whole lot happier without me in your life, that's for sure."

"Rick-"

Something inside him snaps when he hears his first name, his eyes glaring into Kate's. "I'm done. Have fun in DC Kate."

It's silent, the tension thick and palpable, the words sinking in for both of them.

Kate swallowed thickly She's staring at him, having no idea what just happened. She's silently praying he'll stop her from walking out the door, walking out of his life.

He doesn't. Not when she places her hand on the door, he doesn't even flinch when she pulls herself outside, a few stray tears making their way done her cheeks.

The door closes with a sense of finality.

* * *

He doesn't sleep that night, in fact he's woken by his loud ringtone. For once he's glad his daughter was away at college, and his mother on a 2 week cruise. He didn't want them to see him, in all his drunken glory, passed out with a half-empty bottle of scotch positioned in his hand.

Castle grabs the device, his eyes squinting at the bright light, thumb sliding across the screen.

"Hello?" He slurred into the phone.

"Hello to you too, writer boy."

"Where's Kate?" He asked sleepily.

"Listen, I have no idea what you did, or what _she_ did, but why is that girl at the airport and not at home with you?" Lanie reprimanded, her tone questioning, but soft.

That sobered Castle, pouring over him like ice water. "Airport? Lanie, she was serious about leaving."

"Wow? You really thought she was joking huh?"

"No-"

"Kate Beckett is the most stubborn person I've ever met, so yes she was definitely serious. She is also not the type to cry so-"

"Wait," Castle interrupted, standing up. "She was crying?"

"Not full on bawling, but I'm not going to lie and say she wasn't upset." Lanie said truthfully. "What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing- I can't."

"Her flight boards in 20 minutes writer-boy. And I know for sure she's taking this job as a defect, don't let her throw her life away." Lanie ordered.

Castle was already up, heading to the foyer. "Thanks Lanie."

Lanie laughed on the other end. "Go get your girl Castle."

She hung up after that, and Castle sped out of the loft, taking the stairs. He greeted the doorman, who had knowingly already called his car service. "Go get her, Mr Castle."

Castle smiled, nodding with a new-found determination, as he jumped into the car.

"Airport, Tony. And step on it."

Kate wandered through the airport, taking in her surroundings.

It smelt like coffee and sandwiches, the aroma drifting away from the mini-cafes scattered around.

There were people everywhere too. Some filled with joy, as they embraced returning loved ones, some reading newspapers, and others looking at the souvenir stores.

Kate's eyes were always drawn to the people sitting alone. There was no one for them to say goodbye to, she was exactly like them.

Tears pricked at her eyes, the fight running through her mind. Kate forced herself to stop self-pitying. Castle had made his decision and so had she.

Her transfer email was probably being sent through right now, her tickets in hand.

"All passengers for Flight 170 to Washington DC, please make your way to gate 33."  
_

"All passengers for Flight 170 to Washington DC, please make your way to gate 33."

The intercom sounded over the airport, making the announcement hearable in every corner. Castle raced through the airport, his heart stopping momentarily.

He needed to get to gate 33, and he was barely even to the bagging check station.

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Castle dial Kate's number, trying to push through the traffic of people, at the same time.

"C'mon Kate." Castle whispered. The number dialed, before going straight to voicemail.  
He was in the middle of dialing again before another announcement sounded.

"Flight 107 is now boarding."

Castle took a desperate look around, spotting the sign for gate 22.

He was sprinting now, pushing through people and barely having enough time to catch all the profanities flying his way.

He slid up to the security area, by the 30s gates. He pushed to the front, apologizing to the people and throwing his wallet into the plastic container.

Castle dashed through the border, grabbing his things and racing to gate 33.

He attempted to sprint past the gate doors, but a firm hand stopped him. "Sir, you can't go in there without a ticket." A large security guard said.

"I must've dropped it or something." Castle shrugged innocently, inching closer to the doors.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to remove yourself from the gate." The security guard said.

"You don't understand-"

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't go back there, without a ticket." The guard repeated.

Castle's shoulder's slumped, nodding as he moved aside. He caught a glimpse of a person, dressed in a highlighter vest, slipping out a side door, marked 'AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY.'

Castle made sure the security guard wasn't looking, before slipping out the same door.

It lead outside, near the runway, but more to where the runway workers were. He spotted the large plane in the night, both the size and wind making it obvious. All he needed to do was get past the fence.

Sprinting up, Castle all but jumped onto the fence, scrambling over and jumping down without hesitation.

"Son of a bitch." Castle groaned, cradling his, most likely broken, foot. He squeezed his eyes shut, grimacing at the pain. Only a moment later he opened them, remembering his apparent reason for jumping the fence.

The planes doors were still open, the last of the passengers entering the plane.

He winced, standing on his good foot, before limping towards the plane.

"Wait!" Castle called, the word somehow getting to the flight attendants.

He wobbled up the stairs, the flight attendants sending him an odd look, before asking for his ticket. He pushed past them, pushing the curtain apart.

"Sir, you need a ticket!" One of the attendants called.

Castle ignored them, focusing on hopping down the aisle, trying to find Kate.

He pushed past the second curtain, entering business class, when he saw Kate sitting near the back.

"Kate." He breathed in relief.

"Castle?" Kate asked, from her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to tell you-" He cut off, the adrenaline wearing off and the pain coming through.

"I don't want to talk to you Castle. Just leave."

"I know, but just hear me out." He took a quick breath. "I know that in the past month, I haven't been the best. I've been distant, but I don't want to lose you. So I'm asking you, begging. Don't take the job, just stay, with me."

Kate took a breath too, her head swirling.

The attention was taken off him, as 2 big security guys came down the aisle.

"Put your hands in the air." A gun was pointed at Castle, security placing his hands on Castle. Kate stood, ready to protest.

"I love you Kate. Okay? I love you, and I will-" Castle got out, being escorted back to the front of the plane. "Always."

* * *

Sitting in an interrogation room, the security guard looking at a clipboard, Castle zoned out.

His foot was propped on a chair, a bag of ice settled on top. He had been sitting in the uncomfortable metal chair for nearly 30 minutes, the guards asking him questions.

The guard walked out, and Castle barely acknowledged the footsteps entering the room, thinking it was another guard. The person sat, not saying a thing until Castle focused on them.

"Kate?" It seemed like an illusion, like she wasn't sitting across from him, her eyes red, and cheeks flushed.

"Hey." She said simply.

"What are you-"

"Did you mean what you said?" She interrupted bluntly.

"Of course."

"You ignored me for a month Castle."

"I know." He said sheepishly. "But you're here. And I'm ready to show you how much you mean to me."

A small smile played on Kate's features, her teeth biting into her lip. "Say it again." She whispered, leaning over the table.

"I love you Kate." Castle leaned forward as close as he could, with his injured leg. His lips met her's the kiss lasting until they needed to breath. "Always" He whispered against her mouth.

"I love you too." Kate smiled back. "Always."


End file.
